


Rest

by Naopao



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naopao/pseuds/Naopao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Updated original text 05/15* Saint Walker is a little spoon, and Arkillo just happens to be a big spoon. Based on a prompt from enamuko on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

It’s been six days of unbroken observation, but to Arkillo, it feels longer. The world is arid, with soil like stone; sweltering days and frigid nights have made their stake-out less than ideal.

The plateau they inhabit overlooks an abandoned city. There is a chance their mark is among the ruins. Arkillo stalks through their camp for the umpteenth time; a neat, even trail has formed from the constant pacing.

“Let’s just blast it to pieces and be done with it.” Arkillo says again, sounding even more ill-mannered than usual.

“This is not someone we want to destroy; we must stick to brother Kyle’s plan.”

Astonians require little sleep, and Saint Walker even less so. But long hours scanning rubble from a single vantage point frays his nerves, and keeping Arkillo subdued is another job entirely. Walker steps near the cliff’s edge, staring along the streets closest to the mountain’s base. He sees motion at the edge of his vision. He leans forward, straining.

A series of booming snaps ripple across the plateau, and the ground beneath Walker’s feet spider webs. His stomach bottoms out; he’s falling.

Walker panics a moment before activating his ring. Artificial gravity doesn’t get a chance to save him, a grip on his head tail whips Walker backwards, flattening him into the harsh, graveled earth.

“If you cannot stay alert, how do you expect to catch our prey? Pathetic.” The vornian says, nearly too low for recognition. “You would be more useful had I let you plummet.” Arkillo crosses his massive arms and casts his eyes to the city.

Walker bites his lip, heart thrumming; his head tail hurts where Arkillo grabbed him.

“I will rest,” Walker responds at last, gripping his head as he slips into a sitting position. He notices how Arkillo’s shoulders relax at his words.

Walker meditates for a period, until both suns dip out of sight, but exhaustion takes its toll, and he sleeps.

When Kyle descends from the sky a few hours later, he notices the astonian curled tightly into a ball, lying on his side. Walker’s shivering.

“That looks pretty uncomfortable,” Kyle whispers to Arkillo.

Arkillo huffs, not glancing over his shoulder to see for himself. “Why are you here?”

“I’m relieving you of your post. We captured the mark. No need for eyes out here anymore.”

The vornian growls, slamming his fist into the cracked earth. “What a waste of time. I cannot believe you are in charge of this so called team.”

Arkillo stands and turns, finally surveying his slumbering teammate (friend).

“How fitting for a blue worm to sleep like he does.” His voice is softer than usual. Arkillo shoots a withering gaze at Kyle.

“What are you still doing here? Leave, before I tear you to pieces.”

Kyle raises his hands defensively and kicks off the ground.

“Fine with me. Just don’t take too long. We have to meet up with Fatality and Bleez on the next planet over.”

The green lantern ascends, and Arkillo watches until Kyle’s an indistinguishable speck in the sky. The vornian unclenches his fist. He hadn’t even known he was on edge.

He lumbers over to Walker, watching the gentle twitch of his head tail, his tight expression as he shivers. Light bruises mottle the skin where Arkillo grabbed him. He winces inwardly.

It's instinct, he thinks as he curls tightly around Walker, one large arm blanketing nearly all of the astonian’s body. Even smaller than vornian females. Arkillo tries to conjure excuses to justify or sicken himself out of…whatever it is he’s doing.

Walker sighs, pressing closer to Arkillo’s chest. The shivering stops.

When Walker wakes the next morning, Arkillo is standing in the same position overlooking the city. Though the accommodations weren't ideal, he feels oddly refreshed and warm.

“Hurry up, worm. The others are waiting for you to finish your beauty sleep.”

Walker smiles when he notices the large patch of disturbed earth next to where he had slept.


End file.
